Dark Cherry Blossom
by HostileTurnip
Summary: Sakura Haruno has a dark secret and horrible past, she also posseses and amazing power, that shes afraid of.maybe sassak .R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction, sorry if it sucks.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**'inner'**

**_'thought/flashback'_**

**"Talking"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a beautiful day in Kohona, the morning sky was colored with shades of pinks, oranges, blues and purple as the bright sun rose from the tops of the hills. Many of the residents were awake and doing there morning activates.

A young 12 year old girl shot up from her bed with sweat dripping down her slightly large forehead, she was panting heavily. She looked to side at the clock sitting on her night stand, it read 5:30. She sighed and pulled the blankets off of her body and walk to her bathroom, she took a quick shower and combed her waist long pink hair. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a black kimono with wide slits on both sides and a white circle on the front flap. There were also circles on her to sleeves and one on her back. On the front of her dress there was a line that went to her hip and trailed down the left side. Under her dress she wore black tights, on her right leg she had her weapons pouch on top of white wraps.

After she finished dressing she went to her kitchen and grabbed her house key, that she tied around her neck with a black string. She got her Haiti ate and tied it around her head, like a hair band 'Great, today we get put on teams -' her thoughts were cut short when she heard a voice.

" Hey Sakura" said a young boy, around the same age as Sakura, a women in her mid-20's glared at Sakura and grabbed her sons arm, pulling him away, "I don't ever want you to speak to that _monster_ again" said the women in a stern voice, emphasizing on the word monster. Sakura watched there retreating forms with sad eyes, that son turned blank, she let out a soft sigh and continued to the academy.

Soon Sakura made it to the ninja academy, outside there was a large tree with a single swing on it. Many students were entering the large building others were talking amongst each other, Sakura looked straight ahead ignoring any looks the student were giving her. She was about to enter the building when a girl her age pushed her out of the way.

"Hey move it forehead girl your in the way! Man I cant even believe you graduated, your so _weak._" said the girl, She had long platinum blonde hair that was in a high pony tail and sky blue eyes. She wore a purple shirt that showed her wrapped stomach and legs. She has her headband around her waist. Her name is Ino Yamanaka

Sakura avoided eye contact from Ino and continued to move forward.

A young boy was running down the stone path to the academy, He has spiky blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wore a black tee-shirt under a orange jacket that has dark blue shoulders and a swirly circle in the back, he also had a pair of making orange pants. He wore his Leaf headband around his forehead.

'Man why did I have to wake up late? Today of all days! Iruka-sensei is going to kill me!' thought the boy as he neared the academy building and ran into his classroom. He found a large group of girls circling his desk, except two.

One of the two girls is Hinata Hyuga, she has neck long purple hair and silver eyes, she was sitting at the desk next to his. The other was Sakura, she was sitting at the farthest desk to the back, all alone. When Naruto looked a her, she slightly opened her closed eyes and looked back at him, nodded and closed her eyes.

'Sakura just looked at me!' though Naruto, he blushed a bright red, Naruto has had a HUGE crush on Sakura ever since they were little kids.

"Hey move out of the way Naruto!" shouted Ino as she pushed her way through the group of giggling girls "Hi Sasuke, how are you?" she asked the boy. He has raven colored hair that spiked in the back, and has onyx colored eyes. He wore a large dark blue tee-shirt that has a high collar with a white and red fan design on the back, know as the Uchiha insignia.

Sasuke looked at the blonde haired girl for a brief second but closed his eyes and faced the front. Ignoring his screaming fangirls. He felt another presents infront of him, he slowly opened his eyes and glared at Naruto, who was squatting on his desk with his face right infront of his own.

"AH! Sasuke-teme! Why the hell do all the girls see in this cold hearted bastered ?! Naruto yelled/asked in Sasukes face.

One of the boys sitting below the two bickering males accidentally bumped Narutos backside, pushing him forward. " Oh, sorry man, Did I bump you?" He asked, but when he turned around he and everyone else (except Sakura) gasped and the girls shrieked. It turned out that the little shove pushed Naruto just enough that Naruto's and Sasuke's mouths touched.

The two boys eyes widen to the size of saucers, they quickly pulled away and started to gag in discus. Naruto started to shake as he turned his attention to the group of girls cracking their knuckles and sending death glares to Naruto. He gulped and got pounded.

"Alright class settle down," said Iruka, their sensei, he has brown hair and a large scar across the bridge of his nose. He looked down at the bloody Naruto and sighed "Okay I'm going instruct you to a three man cell. Team 1...6, team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki,"

' I hope I get Sakura, but not Sasuke.' though Naruto

"Sakura Haruno,"

"YEAH! I GOT SAKURA-CHAN!" screamed Naruto standing up pumping his fists in the air.

"and Sasuke Uchiha."

"WHAT! why do I, the greatest ninja ever, have to be paired up with that cold hearted jerk?" demanded Naruto pointing to himself and then to Sasuke.

"Well Naruto, Sasuke has the highest scores and you ... have the lowest." stated a smiling Iruka. He looked up to the secluded Sakura to see she had no sense of emotion at all on her face, as if she wasn't there. "Okay class your sensei will be here shortly, be patient."

After a short while all the teams had there sensis and were long gone from the school. Except that is for team 7, who where still in there classroom

Naruto was pacing in circles in the middle of the vacant room, Sasuke was sitting at the closes set to the door with his hands crossed over his mouth and was glaring at the blonde haired boy. Sakura was still in her very same seat at the farthest possible desk away from the others, with the same blank look.

"ugh, where is he?! I cant believe he's late, I mean all the others got there sensei's and already left, even Iruka-sensei left!" complained Naruto. A evil glint went through his eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke in an uncaring tone, to Naruto who was fitting a chalk board eraser between the door and wall.

"Well since he's late I'll have a little surprise for him." replied Naruto, grinning widely and returning to his seat. Naruto stopped laughing when he heard distance foot steps getting louder. 'Here he comes!'

The footsteps stopped and a head popped into the door and the eraser fell , but it was not there new sensei but instead... Iruka.

"Naruto! Stop the stupid tricks! sigh anyways, I need you guys to wait outside for your sensei to show up okay." Iruka said

Naruto mumbled some things under his breath and grumpily walked out. Sasuke and Sakura calmly stood and left.

The three walked over to a large tree. Naruto laid on the grass and looked up at the sky, Sasuke sat down by the tree and used the trunk for support, and Sakura just stood there away from the others swirling a kunai around her finger.

After awhile Naruto fell asleep on the grass and started to snore loudly. Sasuke tried his best to ignore him but was failing miserably. His eyes twitched in annoyance, until he saw a small rock next to him. Sasuke smirked and threw the small rock at Narutos head, hitting him dead on.

Naruto jerked up and let out a small yelp. He fully sat up and glared at Sasuke. "What was that for teme?" Naruto said crossing his arms and legs.

"You were snoring dope." Sasuke simply stated, Naruto let out o frustrated growl, but quickly wiped it away, turning to Sakura he let out a goofy grin.

" Hey Sakura, do you think that Sasuke is a teme?" Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

Sakura remained silent. Naruto stood up and leaned into her face until he was mere centimeters apart. Sakura's eyes shot open and she reached for her weapons pouch, she quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it to the empty distance behind Naruto.

Naruto was just about to open his mouth when there was a poof of smoke. When it cleared the saw a silver haired man wearing a simple jounin uniform and a mask covering half of his face. His head band covered his left eye and there was an orange book in one of his hands, in the other there was Sakura's kunai in-between his fingers right before it hit his face.

"My first impression of you guys... I hate you all." said the mask ninja, they all sweat dropped.

"Okay we will start with introductions, my name is Hataki Kakashi, your new sensei. I don't fell like telling you my likes and dislikes. My dreams... I have lots of hobbies. So lets start with you on the right." said Kakashi pointing to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen but dislike the three minutes you have to wait. My hobbies are doing pranks and my goal... is to became the greatest Hokage ever, so everyone will start respecting me!" Naruto shouted, punching his fists in the air.

'What a nice dream...' thought Sakura, a microscopic smile formed on her lips.

"Well good luck with that, next" said Kakashi turning his attention to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I dislike everything and like almost nothing, my hobbies are to train and do not have a dream, for it is only a word, I will restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone." said Sasuke, his gaze never leaving the floor in front of him. Sakura gave a quiet gasp and her eyes slightly widen but quickly turned back to normal.

'Uchiha, that means his brother must be...' thought Sakura. She looked up at Kakashi and saw him looking at her from the corner of his eye.

" Very well, and last you the female of the team. Pinky" Kakashi said with humor in his voice, but his facial features turned serious as he waited for an answer. Sakura turned her head down and remained silent, her fisted slowly clenched.

"Um... err, Her name is Sakura Haruno! The smartest in the class. Sorry sensei but she wont speak." said Naruto looking at Sakura with worried eyes. Sasuke stole a quick glance at her and narrowed his eyes.

'What's with her?' though Sasuke, he closed his eyes 'She's hiding something'

"Okay tomorrow we will be doing a survival test, but it's not just a normal survival test. over a hundred students passed the test to be a ninja but only 26 will actually become Genin. If you fail you get sent back to the academy." Kakashi said. Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke and Sakura's narrowed. "We will meet tomorrow on the bridge... and don't eat you'll throw up." With that said he disappeared.

A thick silence filled the air and Naruto decided to break it. "Um.. Sakura-Chan, you want to get some ramen with me?" he asked, Sakura looked up with empty eyes and stood up, she started to walk away. Naruto looked down in disappointment.

'Doesn't she live in the other direction?' thought Sasuke, Naruto, apparently was thinking the same thing.

"Hey! Sakura-Chan don't you that way? Where you going?" asked Naruto with a puzzled look. Sakura stopped for a second and sprinted off into the distance.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please Review, be honest, but no flames,**

**Thank you.**


	2. The story begins

****

Sorry for the long update. I had a few computer problems. Thanks to all those who reviewed.

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'Inner'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap

A thick silence filled the air and Naruto decided to break it. "Um… Sakura-Chan, you want to get some ramen with me?" he asked, Sakura looked up with empty eyes and stood up, she started to walk away. Naruto looked down in disappointment.

'Doesn't she live in the other direction?' thought Sasuke, Naruto, apparently was thinking the same thing.

"Hey! Sakura-Chan don't you live that way? Where you going?" asked Naruto with a puzzled look. Sakura stopped for a second and sprinted off into the distance.

End recap

Naruto gave a puzzled look in the direction that Sakura had left. He turned to raven-haired boy next to him, only to find him leaving toward his house. "Hey teme, where are you going?!" he asked in an angry voice, "Don't you want to see where she went to?"

"I'm going home dobe, I don't care where she's going. I'm sure she can handle herself" said Sasuke without turning as he spoke.

"Dammit Saskue, don't you care about anyone but your self! Sakura could be in danger and -" started Naruto but was cut off when Sasuke spoke,

Sasuke gave a large sigh, "Fine dobe, if it will make you shut up and leave me alone, I'll go!" shouted Sasuke; he ran one of his hands there his raven hair in frustration.

A goofy grin appeared on Narutos face as he and Sasuke followed after Sakura, using her chakra as a guide. After a while of following they made it in to the forest, with Sakura no where in site. Sasuke once again sighed and glared at Naruto, who was now sitting down with his legs crossed in a thinking fashion.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak when the two shinobi heard a few feminine voices in the distance, Naruto quickly jumped up and the two slowly and quietly followed the sound of the voices. Sasuke and Naruto landed on one of the many braches surrounding a large area.

There they saw Sakura in the middle of the clearing, her arms crossed and eyes closed, hiding in the shadows was a silhouette that was perfectly hidden, speaking in low menacing voices.

"What we want in return for the information is control of what is rightfully ours, grant us that and we will tell you everything you wish to know. But be warned, it may not be what you expect." said the voices. Sakura's body turned rugged and she furiously shook her head 'no'. "Hahaha, very well, it was your choice" said the voices chuckling. A silver glint was seen and with a quick movement a deep gash was imbedded in to Sakuras pale skin. The shadows disappeared, and Sakura began to train herself.

'Who were they?' thought sasuke as he and Naruto jumped from the tree, the two looked at each other then at Sakura who apparently did not notice that they were there. There was a deep silence as the two shinobi collected there thoughts. Sasuke was the first to leave followed by Naruto. Both with the same things on there mind

'Sakura...'

----------------------------------------------------------------

The next day started out like all the others, Sakura walking from her home in to the busy streets of Kohona, the people moving away from her with either fears or anger on there faces, mostly fear. Sakura never understood why people avoided her, it must if been some thing she did in her past...

When she made it to the training grounds she saw Sasuke leaning on one of the three logs in the middle of the area with his eyes closed and his arm crossed. When she neared him, Sasuke opened his eyes and then narrowed them, Sakura tried her best to avoid his gaze, knowing something was wrong.

It was silent for a while, until a hyper blonde bounced his way over to them. "HEY SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME" he shouted to them waving his hand into the air franticly, when he got closer his smile faded.Naruto inched his face closer and closer to Sakura's, "hey Sakura... what happened to your face?"

Sakura's eyes slightly widened and her body tensed up, so little that no one could really see it, but Sasuke did. '_dammit, I forgot the scratch on my face, I could of swore I got all my cuts covered, now what?!' _**'You idiot! Make up an excuse, or better yet say nothing you good at that!'** said her inner mind with a grin of accomplishment on her face_. 'How are you my inner?_' replied Sakura sarcastically**, 'Well genius, everyone has an inner, there like your other self the one you keep lock up, the true you. And by the way your sensei is starting at you, as is everyone else, Ja **ne'

Sakura jerked and shook her head, she focused her attention to the others how were indeed giving her strange looks. Sakura gave them a small glare and turned her back to them. She gave a silent sigh and crossed her arms.

"Well then, now we can begin. Your test is to get these bells away from me before lunch time, if you don't get a bell then you don't get lunch and will be sent back to the academy." said Kakashi holding up two small silver bells. "When I say 'go' the test begins. ... GO!"

There was a poof of smoke and the three ninja where gone. Sasuke and Sakura hid in the trees at a point to were they could still see there sensei.

A few hours went by and Kakashi ended up catching a cheating Naruto and trapping Sasuke into the ground showing only his head. Although he could not seem to find the pink haired girl any where. So he took this orange covered book and began to read.

Sakura calmly walked through the forest until she saw a Sasukes head sticking from the ground a few feet away. She sighed and went to help him.

Sasuke stopped struggling a little while ago knowing he couldn't get out by him self. He looked to the sky and sighed mumbling a few things to himself, until he heard soft foot steps walking closer. He looked forward and saw Sakura standing in front of him, "Sakura..." he said slowly with a tiny hint of question in his voice. Sakura kneeled down and did a few hand signs; she punched the floor and quickly stepped back. The walls surrounding Sasuke started to crumble and fall apart.

A ringing sound was heard in the distance signaling it was time for lunch, Sasuke cursed under his breath _'out of time'_ he though as he clenched his fists. "I touched on of the bells to." he said to mainly himself but loud enough for Sakura to hear.

Sakura slightly stiffened but continued to with a small smirk on her face. 'So I was right, he definitely is something different. Let's hope he doesn't mess up.' Sakura though to herself as she and Sasuke walked back to the three logs.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, welcome back you two" said Kakashi in a sly voice as Sasuke and Sakura walked up to him only to see Naruto tied up to the middle log. The two sat down on different sides of Naruto and a lunch was placed in front of them.

"Well this is not good... it seem that none of you where able to get a bell-" started Kakashi but was cut of when a small jingling was heard. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto's eyes traveled over to where they heard the clashing sound, only to see Sakura holding up to the two bells, her bangs covering over her eyes.

"I guess I spoke to soon, good work Sakura" said Kakashi with a smirk hidden beneath his mask.

"WHAT?!?" screamed Naruto, "How did you get the bells Sakura! When Kakashi-sensei still has them?" The two young shinobi looked down to where Kakashi had the bells before, only to see them still there. They looked over to Sakura and saw her lips slightly move.

"Kai." whispered Sakura, a poof was heard, Naruto and Sasuke looked backed to there sensei to see smoke clearing away from where the bells used to be. In there place was two small pebbles in there place.

'How did Sakura get those bells? She never went anywhere near him.' though Sasuke, his eyes narrowing into a glare.

"Well, I am impressed tell me Sakura what did you need to get these bells?" asked Kakashi, even though he knew the answer.

All Sakura did was say one word, that one word that made Sasuke and Naruto feel completely stupid, the one most obvious thing was the thing they never though of, and that one word was... "Teamwork".

"Why do you think you were put into teams of three? Because of teamwork, instead of each of you came at me together, you went in alone. Being a ninja isn't a little game, it's a life or death situation. Naruto, you always do every thing by your... always" stated Kakashi in a stern voice, said boy looked down in shame. "Sasuke, you think that everyone is so low beneath you that they can't do anything." Sasuke sneered and glared at his sensei. "and Sakura, you may have gotten the bells and understood the assignment, but you didn't fallow it. You haven't said a single sentence to your team or even acknolge them."

"I'll give you one more chance but it will not be easy, eat your lunch and I'll be back. Feed Naruto and you'll fail." with that he disappeared.

A few minutes passed and Sasuke was eating his lunch, Sakura had hers sitting in front of her, but she never touched it. Naruto, still tied up, usual grin was in a frown and his stomach was growling like crazy. Sasuke looked down at his food then at Naruto, he gave a small sigh and lifted his bento box to him.

Naruto gave his raven haired teammate a questionable look, "If you don't eat then you'll be weak and we can't work with someone weak, you need to re-gain your strength." explained Sasuke

"Sasuke..." said Naruto, he heard suffeling to his other side and looked over to see Sakura standing in front of him with her bento box in her hands. Narutos eyes lit up and started to tear, a huge smile graced his face, "Sakura..." , Sakura took some rice in her chopsticks and stuck it into his mouth. Naruto ate it quickly and allowed her to continue feeding him.

All the sudden the skies turned dark and Kakashi appeared in front of them. "You broke the rules! No one breaks my rules. Now you have to suffer the consequences. But first tell me why?"

"W-we did it for teamwork." said Sasuke "Yeah we are all in this together." shouted Naruto

"Teamwork? TEAMWORK! That's your excuse?!? Well in that case you… pass." Kakashi said with a smile hiding under his mask. Hes one visible eye wrinkled. "Congratulations you all pass. Meet me here tomorrow and we will start your training." with that he was gone.

-------------------------------------

So sorry for the late update, I'll write my next one faster! .

R&R, no flames please!


	3. The real mission

**Sorry for the long update. (again) I have had some serious problems and have trouble getting on the internet lately! Its not my fault the adoption center lady hates me!**

**Sorry about all the miss-spellings, and mess ups. My computers spell check isn't working right. Anyways thanks for all of the wonderful reviews.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**'inner'**

_'thought/flashback'_

"Talking"

-------------------------------------

**Recap:**

**All the sudden the skies turned dark and Kakashi appeared in front of them. "You broke the rules! No one breaks my rules. Now you have to suffer the consequences. But first tell me why?"**

**"W-we did it for teamwork." said Sasuke "Yeah we are all in this together." shouted Naruto**

**"Teamwork? TEAMWORK! That's your excuse?!? Well in that case you… pass." Kakashi said with a smile hiding under his mask. Hes one visible eye wrinkled. "Congratulations you all pass. Meet me here tomorrow and we will start your training." with that he was gone.****End Recap**

--------------------------------------

"WHAT!?! You have to be kidding old man! I want a real mission. Not another D rank!" shouted Naruto. "Look what that stupid cat did to me!" he added pointing at his face, where three large scratch marks were.

"Listen Naruto, there is a system. Genin get D to C rank missions, Chounin get C to B rank, and Jounins get B to A rank missions." said Iruka-sensei getting more and more annoeyed.

"I want a real mission!!!" cried Naruto, completely ignoreing his old sensei.

"Fine, I have a misssion here for you, Its a C rank mission that I think you can handle." said the Hokage sighing in defet.

"I want a real- what? A real mission! CHA! What the mission, whats the mission?!?" asked Naruto egearly!

-------------------------------------

"You have to be kidding!" screamed Naruto, for the millionth time that day.

"You heard me, I need you to take me back to the Land of Waves" said an older man with a smug attitude, "Unless thats to much for you?"

"Shut-up old man! We can handle an old geezer like you!"

"The names Tazuna, and I suggest you respect your elders squirt."

"SQUIRT!! I'll show you old man-" started Naruto but was cut off when a rock hit the back of his head. He sharply turned around and saw his two teammates glareing at him. Naruto gave a nervous laugh then started to walk forward.

Naruto set a glance to Sasuke when he saw him walk past him. He gave a small glare then started to speed up. Tazuna watch the two males from behind in amusment, Kakashi not to far behind him reading his book. Sakura was walking next to Kakashi with her usual blank expression, until the walked past a small water puddle.

Sakura slowed down and examined the puddle, her facal features hardend. Kakashi watch as she stiffly put her hand into her kunai poutch from the corner of his one eye. 'So she noticed, there hasent been any rain for the past few days. I wonder if the others have too.' He though as he slyly put his book away.

All of the sudden two figures jumped out of puddle, each with a silver glove on the hand, conected togther with a chain. They swiftly ran around Kakashi, wrapping thier chain around his body and pulling it tight, ripping the copy-cat ninja into peices.

One of the two unknown ninja quickly ran toward Naruto, who was completly frozen to his spot. The ninja towered over him and was about to pull his claw down when a shuriken hit his chain pinning it to a tree, Sasuke then threw a kunai into the center of his previous weapon. Sasuke gacefully landed on the two gloves and jumped back to Naruto.

The ninjas struggled and broke the chain, one went to Naruto and Sasuke while the other went to the bridge builder.

Kakashi jumped down in between his two students and the ninja, succefully hitting him and knocking him out. The three turned there attention to Tazuna.

"Tazuna move!" shouted Naruto as the other ninja quickly advanced to the horror struken man.

The ninjas claw was seconds away from hitting his target, until a pink blur shot out from behind a tree near Tazuna. Sakura pulled out a kunai and threw it at the ninjas head. He smirked and easily doged it, but didn't see the pink haired ninjas foot run into his chin. She balanced her body in a low hand-stand and swung her legs around, knocking the ninja back into Kakashi's trap. Where the jounin tied them to a large tree trunck.

"Now I wonder what assasins are doing here. I would like to have a word with you." said Kakashi to Tazuna, he turned his atteniton to Naruto. "Oh no Narutos hurt, guess we have to go back now."

There was silences, until Naruto grabbed a kunai out of his weapons poutch. He held it to his hand and stabbed him self where the piosounus claw hit his hand.

"I will not give up...ever, because I am going to be Hokage. Believe it." said Naruto in very seriuos voice.

Kakashi gave a small smile beneth his mask, "Thats good Naruto, but if you bleed any more you will die frim blood loss."

Naurtos eyes widened and a few tears streamed down his face as he swung his arms around in panic. When he finally stood still, Kakashi came over and wrapped up his hand.

"Hey Naruto ... your not hurt are you? scaredy cat." said Sasuke with a smirl on his face. Naruto clentched his fist on was about to charge to Sasuke, until Kakashi said that they should continue walking.

Stubbbernly Naruto agreed and continued walking next to Sakura. "Wow, Sakura-chan how did you do that?" He asked with a large grin plastered on his face. Sasuke, who was a little behind them, listen closely for he was also wondering that same thing.

Sakura didn't answer, she just stared ahead of her with a dazed look on her face, as if she was remembering something.

'I dont trust her.' thought Sasuke, glareing at the back of her head.

-------------------------

"So, Tazuna. Tell me, If this was just supposed to be a simple C-ranked escort mission, why are there rouge ninja after you?" asked Kakashi, as he, Tazuna, and team 7 sailed in a small boat.

Tazuna sighed and rubbed his temples. "Well I guess I cant avoid it now. The town that I live in was once a wonder place. Until a man named Gato and his gang took it over, now all of the villagers are very poor and can hardly afford to live." stated Tazuna his head down. "He cut off all ties with the other villages with threats. But if I can countine building the bridge to conect us with the others, then all hope is not lost. But I understand if you dont want to help an old man save his village. You can leave me now and I will never be able to see my dautgher or grandson ever again!" He finished with fake tears in his eyes.

Sakura rolled her eyes in disgcust 'How pathetic, like we are going to believe that'

"Well I guess we do not have much of a choice, we will help you." said Kakashi his one visiable eye wrinkleing, showing that he was smiling under his mask.

"Alright Tazuna, we are almost there. I need to turn off the engine now." said the boatman.

"WOW, THAT IS SO COOL!!!!" shouted Naruto, pointing to part of a large bridge.

Sakura sighed a punched Naruto over the head, hard. "shhh, we are supposet to be quiet" whispered Sakura. Naruto gave a small pout and held his head.

"Tazuna this is as far as I go, good luck with the bridge." said the boatman.

"Thankyou so much. I know you risked a lot to bring me here. Good luck." replied Tazuna. He turned his attetion as the boat speed off. "Lets get going fallow me."

------------------------------

**A/N Sorry It is a lot shorter then the other chapters but I wanted to repost as soon as possible so here it is! I will try not to take so long.**

**Next time: Zabuza a new enemy.**


	4. Zabuza, a new enemy

**well here is the next chapter, hope you like it! **

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**----------------------------------------**

**Recap:**

**"Alright Tazuna, we are almost there. I need to turn off the engine now." said the boatman.**

**"WOW, THAT IS SO COOL!!!!" shouted Naruto, pointing to part of a large bridge.**

**Sakura sighed a punched Naruto over the head, hard. "shhh, we are supposet to be quiet" whispered Sakura. Naruto gave a small pout and held his head.**

**"Tazuna this is as far as I go, good luck with the bridge." said the boatman.**

**"Thankyou so much. I know you risked a lot to bring me here. Good luck." replied Tazuna. He turned his attetion as the boat speed off. "Lets get going fallow me."**

**------------------------------------------**

Team 7 and the bridge builder were camly walking down a path when all the sudden Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it at a random bush, startling the others.

"Are you crazy! You should be more careful with thoughs things!" yelled Tazuna. Pointing a fingure at the blonde haired boy.

"False alram, Its all safe." stated Naruto after a long pause. He walked over to the bush and looked behind it to only to see his kunai sticking in a tree right above a small white rabbit with a very scared expression. His eyes widened as he pulled the frightend creature into his arms with tears streaming down his face. "I am so sorry Mr. Rabbit!"

_'hmmmm, thats odd, usually those rabbits turn brown this time of year, unless this one was raised indoors.' _though Kakashi as he closely watched his student.

Out of no where a large sword came flying toward them, Kakashi pulled down Tazuna by his arm. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura quickly dives out of the way.

**'What was that!'** said inner Sakura _'I'm not sure, but were going to find out soon enough'_.

"Well, well. Long time no see... Kakashi." said a gruff voice, the five of them looked up to the voice. A man with a huge sword was standing on a the sword that was through ot them.

"If it isn't Zabuza." said Kakashi.

_'Zabuza? What is he doing here? I thought he was one of the biggest known criminals around here._** 'Your right, I can remember that face from any where. Well you weak girl aren't you going to do anuything or just stand there looking pretty?' **mocked inner Sakura. _'Shut up this is between those two, its not our battle.'_

"So I see I'm in your bingo book also, Anyways I did not come here to chat, I came for that bridge builder." said Zabuza as he grabbed his sword and jumped from the tree, landing a bit from the ninja.

"I see we have a problem then, because you arent getting anywhere, near him." replied Kakashi as he placed his hand on his Ninja head-band and pulled it up, showing a red eye with black commas in it. Zabuza did a few hand seal and the entire area they were in was covered with a thick mist.

"Naruto, Sasuke, ... Sakura. I need you to gaurd Tazuna." comanded Kakashi.

The three genin quickly jumped back to Tazuna, with Naruto on the right, Sasuke in the miuddle, and Sakura on the left. They all pulled out a kunai and stood in postition.

"Hahaha, do you really think a simple formation like that can stop me? Please you make me laugh." chuckled Zabuza, There was silence, then all the sudden Zabuza appered between the genin and Tazuna.

"To easy... Your finished!" said Zabuza as he pulled his sword down, right next to Sakuras head. Sakura shut her eyes tight waiting for the impact to come, though it never did. She opened one eye to see her sensei standing over her, blocking the blade with his hand.

Zabuza glared at him and jumped over to the lake.

"Whoa, that was close." whispered Naruto as he slightly relaxed his gaurd.

"Dont you worrie, as your sensei it is my job to protect you. And I will put my life on the line for you." said Kakashi. When he faced forward again Zabuza came charging, succesfully stabing him with his large blade.

As soon as the metal hit the copy-ninja his body was replaced with falling water. Zabuzas eyes slightly widened when he felt the cold metal of Kakashi's kunai at his neck.

"So you had your clone say that little speech so you could get behind me. Not bad but not good." said Zabuza as he too turned into water when Kakashi drove his kunai deeper into his neck.

Kakashi looked back and saw Zabuza once again on the waters surface. "Come on Kakashi is that all you got?" Zabuza asked mockingly. Kakashi charged at Zabuza. Big mistake.

Zabuza did a few hand seals and createwd a water barrier around Kakashi, trapping him completly. Kakashi crused under his breath when Zabuza made another water clone and sent it to the genin of team 7.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura! Run! He is way to stronge for you. His water clone can only go so far from his body! Get Tazuna and go!" shouted Kakashi.

"What about you?" asked Naruto, not moveing an inch.

"Dont worrie about me and go!"

Naruto gave a worried looked and turned to his teammates.

Sasuke's eyes were covered by his bangs as he spoke. "No, it doesn't matter if we get away from here, he will only find and kill us. There is no point in running." said Sasuke, Naruto clentched his fists and ran to Zabuza's clone, with his fist in the air, ready to strike.

But, the clone was to fast and punched Naruto in the gut, forcing him to spit out the large amount of blood filling his mouth. Zabuza then punched Naruto again, this time square in the face. Naruto flew backwards landing on the ground, his headband fell from his forehead and landed before the clones feet.

"You call yourself a ninja? Pathetic. This headband means nothing if you dont have the strenght to up hold it." said Zabuza in amusment as he stepped on the metal plate of Naruto's headband, pushing it into the ground little by little.

Naruto staggered to stand, when he did he used the back of his hand to wipe off the trail of blood on his sore face. He looked down at his hand and saw the white piece of cloth around it with a small red spot of blood that flowed threw.

The memories of his vow came back to him as he once again charged at Zabuzas clone. The clone only repeated its previous action in sending Naruto back. Only this time it was diffrent.

"What are you doing dobe?!" shouted Sasuke "You cant take him on alone."

Narutos lips curved upward slightly, leaveing a small smile on his face. His arms dropped to his sides, and in his wraped up hand, was his offical Village Hidden in the Leafs headband.

_'Naruto... He risked his life just to get his headband... He really is something diffrent.' _thought Sakura as she watched Naruto from a far.

"Alright, no holding back now!" shouted Naruto "All or nothing, Believe it! Shadow Clone jutsu!" a hole bunch of clone appered from no where and charged at Zabuzas clone, forming a dome around him.

The Naruto clones all attacked him with ounches and kicks, but Zabuzas clone was just to stronge for them, that when he gave a simple slash of his sword the clones were shot back and disappeared.

"I'm not done yet!" yelled Naruto, he fumbled in his backpack as he skid backwards on his back. Naruto "Sasuke!" he shouted throughing a weapon to him.

The second Sasuke caught the weapon, he knew exactly what Narutos plan was. He jumped up into the air, and with a flick of his wrist he fanned out the weapon, "Shadow Windmill Shuriken!" With great force he threw the weapon at the clone, only it went around the clone and was headed for the real Zabuza.

Zabuza slightly smirked under his mask and caught the deadly weapon with his hand. "Do yopu really think that a simple atempt like that would work?" asked Zabuza with a chuckle. But his laught was cut short and his eyes widened. "What?! There is a second windmill shuriken hidden in the shadow of the first!" he yelled as the shuriken came closer.

_'All right! Great plan, now there is no way he can catch this one!' though Sakura. **'Shannaro!'**_ agreed inner Sakura.

"Not so fast!" said Zabuza, as he jumped up right before the shuriken hit him. "I told you it would not work!". Sasuke smirked which caused Zabuza to turn around.

The Windmill Shuriken passed Zabuza's airborn body, but once it did there was a poof of smoke and the Shuriken turned back into none other than Naruto! He pulled out a kunai and threw it a Zabuza's back as he plunged into the water.

The mist criminal released his hold on his water barrier, freeing Kakashi.

"Good jod guys." said Kakashi, "I'm impressed."

"Yeah well it is all up to you now, Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Narto from the water.

_**'Well, guess their not as bad as you though huh?' asked inner Sakura.**_

_'Yeah I guess your right, I was definetly wrong about them. I only wish I could be that stronge and no longer a burden. How am I ever going to... No I can't think about that now, I might loses control again.'_

**_'Is that why you push them away?'_**

_'Yeah, it is not working this time though ,but now is not the time to think about that. Come on Kakashi-sensei, you can do it.'_

"Now Zabuza, it is my turn." said Kakashi with a kunai in his hand.

**-------------------------**

**Read and Review but no flames please! Just so you know, everything will came together later on so bare with me please!**

**Next Chapter: fight... to the finish?**


	5. Some extra training

**Alright people it has taken me forever to review and I am VERY sorry!!!!! Anyways I couldn't remember what happened during this fight in the manga or anime so I did the best I could.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers!!! **

**Disclamier: I Dont own Naruto**

**'Inner'**

_'thoughts'_

"Speaking"

---------------------------------------------------------

**_Recap:_**

_**'Well, guess their not as bad as you though huh?' asked inner Sakura.**_

_'Yeah I guess your right, I was definetly wrong about them. I only wish I could be that stronge and no longer a burden. How am I ever going to... No I can't think about that now, I might loses control again.'_

**_'Is that why you push them away?'_**

_'Yeah, it is not working this time though ,but now is not the time to think about that. Come on Kakashi-sensei, you can do it.'_

**"Now Zabuza, it is my turn." said Kakashi with a kunai in his hand.**

_**End Recap**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------_**

Zabuza's body slightly tensed as he sleathed his sword on his back and stood up straight, he jumped back giving a bigger space between Kakashi and himself. Swiftly, Zabuza started to do many hand signs but Kakashi quickly caught on and copied his hand movements. Both were in perfect coordination of each other, straight down to small mummbled words of the hand signs name.

They ended at exactly the same point, two large water drangons shot out from the water in which they were standing on and attacked each other. The dragons twisted and turned in there fight, biting and ramming into each other, until they ended up destroying themself at the same moment.

As the water that was using in creating the two facinating dragon fell, Kakashi and Zabuza charged at each other. Zabuza with his sword and Kakashi with his kunai. There weapons meet in the middle as both men attempted to push the other away, only to end up jumping back.

Zabuza slightly glared at Kakashi when he saw him copying all of his movments. Zabuza jogged to a small part of the circle they were standing in. But Kakashi only copied his movements again. As soon a Zabuza started to do some hand signs, Kakashi did the same.

_'How is he copying all of my moves the second I start. He knew I was going to do this jutsu as soon as I did. His eye, can he see the future with that thing?' _thought Zabuza as he finished his handsigns.

A clone started to form behind Kakashi, but before it could finish, Kakashi finished his own handsigns and the water around him started spinning in a verticle wheel around Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes snapped open and the large wheel of water fired at Zabuza knocking him back into a tree were sevral kunai imbeded his body. Zabuza sank to the down of the trees trunk.

--------------------------------

The water of the lake moved wildly, forcing it onto land. The waves caused Naruto to float over to where Sasuke, Sakura, and the bridge builder.

Sakura suddently started looking around with slight panick in her eyes**. 'Hey whats up with you?'**

_'The presents, I feel a new chakra somewhere around here., But I cant tell where._' though Sakura.

**'Just hope its nothing bad, or else you will surely lose. For now be a good girl and watch your sensei.**' mocked her inner.

Sasuke look over at his pink haired team mate for a split second when he saw her sudden movements from the corner of his eye. He could sence something was wrong, but desided to just shrugg off the feeling and returned to watching Kakashi fight Zabuza.

-------------------------------

Zabuza slowly started to lift himself from the ground by pushing his back against the the trees trunk. He was panting heavely and slightly cursed under his breath when he saw Kakashi comeing closer to him, he clutched his arm staggered to his feet.

Kakashi got closer and closer to Zabuza, glaring deeply, his Sharingan eye still prestent. He slowly pulled his kunai up, to where it would be easy to monerver.

Kakashi was a few meters away, and was about to give the finishing blow to Zabuza, when all of the sudden a few senbon implanted themself into Zabuzas strong neck.

Zabuzas eyes widened and he feel to the ground face first.

Kakashi looked up from his spot on the ground to a a thick tree branch, where a young boy was standing his arm still in the throwing position. A white and red mask covered his face.

_'So he's a tracker ninja, he doesnt look any older then my team, but he is very strong... I can feel it.' _thought Kakashi as he pulled his head band back over his eye.

The young ninja jumped down from his spot on the tree and walked over to Zabuzas body. Kneeling to his side he set his fingures on his neck and felt for a pulse.

He stood up straight and pulled the body over his back, he was about to leave when a voice came from his side.

"Hey, Hey! What are you doing!?!" shouted Naruto as he came closer to the masked boy.

The boy looked over for a split second then finished his hand signs and disappeared. Naruto fell on his knees and clutched the dirt.

"we let him get away!" He said in a frustrated voice.

"Dont worrie Naruto, " started Kakashi, walking up to him, "There is nothing to worrie about that is his job, he is a tracker ninja." Naruto stood up and nodded his head.

Kakashi signaled the other to move on, but after he took a few steps he collapsed onto the floor face first.

His students ran over to him, as did the bridge builder. Naruto started to run in curckes around his fallen sensei screaming.

"AHHHHH, Kakashi-sensei WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!!!!!" screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs, with his hands resting on his head, nearly pulling out his hair.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his teammates stupity, "dobe" muttered Sasuke. He looked over to his pink-haired teammate, who was kneeled next to Kakashi.

She slightly shook her head and gave a sigh, then rose to her feet. Sakura slowly walked over behind the panicking Naruto and tapped his shoulder, getting his attention then turned to face both of her team members.

"We need to get Kakashi-senseiaway from here," started sakura in a quiet voice, but was cut off by Naruto.

Naruto jumped back and stuck out his fingure, "Oh my Kami!! You just talked!" yelled Naruto with a grinn, he ran over and jumped on top of Sakura giving her a big bear hug.

_'This wasn't the first time I have said anything, there was the boat ride here. What an idiot.' _though Sakura.

**'Yeah but yeah what are you going to do? At least he is strong and not a weakling like you!' **said her inner self.

_'Shut-up! You dont know anything.'_

**'Like you do?'**

Naruto continued to wave his hand infront of Sakuras face, hoping to get her attention. Sakura snapped out of her faze and slapped Narutos hand away.

Tazuna remaind standing next to the fallen ninja and gave a forced cough to get the teams attention. When the three looked at him, he turned around to face the path and waved his hand in singal for them to fallow him.

"Come on, fallow me, we need to get him to my house. Its not to for from here so we will be there soon." said tazuna, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto left to follow him, with Sasuke and Naruto dragging there sensei close behind them.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Okay my readers I know this chpter was short, but I am seriuosly running low on Ideas so, I will try to update as soon as I can. **

**But during that time I was planing on creating another story. So look out for it. I hope you like it, and I will be more than happy to accept any requests for new fanfictions, also I could use some ideas so please help me out!**


	6. Training Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Inner

thought

normal

-----------------------------------

Recap:

Naruto continued to wave his hand in front of Sakura's face, hoping to get her attention. Sakura snapped out of her faze and slapped Narutos hand away.

Tazuna remained standing next to the fallen ninja and gave a forced cough to get the teams attention.

When the three looked at him, he turned around to face the path and waved his hand in signal for them to follow him." Come on, follow me, we need to get him to my house. Its not to for from here so we will be there soon." said Tazuna, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto left to follow him, with Sasuke and Naruto dragging there sensei close behind them.

End Recap

----------------------------------------------------

The room was silent as Kakashi's tired form laid in slumber on the mattress in the middle of the small room.

Naruto sat at his side with his legs and arms crossed in an impatient manner. _'Come on Kakashi-sensei you have to wake up sooner or later. Man, I'm kind of hungry ramen sure sounds really good right now...Maybe when we get back from this mission Sakura will get some ramen with me!' _thought Naruto stealing a quick glance at his crush, then looking back to his sensei with a wide grin.

Tazuna sat on a ledge to the door with a thinking posture and determined eyes.

Sasuke leaned against the wall in his normal calm pose, his eyes closed and an emotionless expression on his handsome face. He twirled a kunai with his fingers. A light scraping noise broke his concentration and he turned to the corner of the room.

Sakura sat with her back against the wall and a bored expression her face. She was busy sharpening her dulled kunais. _'Something's wrong, Zabuza would not have made such a trivial mistake as to let those senbons hit him so easily.'_ thought Sakura.

'Yeah, sure whatever you say.'

'Shut-up!'

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a light chuckling coming from Naruto. She looked over and sweat dropped at the seen she saw.

Naruto was crouched over Kakashi and was slowly moving his hand over to the blue mask that covered his face.

Sasuke sighed when he looked over, "That's not going to work dobe. There is no use in trying." said Sasuke. Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

Naruto stuck out his tongue to Sasuke and continued his work, his fingers were just millimeter from the mask when all of the sudden Kakashi's eyes snapped open and he quickly leaned forward.

Naruto let out a small yelp and jumped back from his teacher. Sasuke had a triumphant smirk on his face "Told you dobe."

The door the room they were in slid open and a young women walked in with a little boy, who ran over to the old bridge builder and gave him a hug. The small boy turned his attention over to the ninja and gave them a hard glare.

"Who are they and what are they doing here?" asked the boy, his voice laced with venom.

"Now, now Inari that is no way to speak to these wonderful ninja that protected your grandfather on his journey." said the women.

"Aw relax Tsunami, its okay Inari I'm always rude to them!" said Tazuna with a chuckle. The others sweat dropped.

Tsunami gave a deep sigh and looked over at Kakashi, who had a very serious look on his face. He was clearly in deep thought.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei what's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Zabuza, he is still alive." said Kakashi his voice was in monotone.

"What!?! How can that be! That boy he killed him! He took his body away and everything, we all saw him!"

Sakura sighed, and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Calm down, Naruto."

thought Sakura.said inner Sakura in a sing-song voice.

"But how Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto finally relaxing.

"That tracker ninja, he was a fraud. Usually tracker ninja dispose of the body right there on the spot, instead of moving them to a different location." replied Kakashi.

A smile found its way onto Kakashi's face from under his mask. "Well it looks like we have to take Zabuza down ourselves. So that means …Special Training

Naruto looked up with a huge smile and nodded his head up and down, "Yes, yes, yes! Special Training! What do we do? What do we do?"

Inari narrowed his eyes at them once again, he clentched his fists and coughed back the tears that threatened to fall. "What's the point? You'll all just die anyways so go away, don't make things harder for us!" He stood up from his grandfathers lap and stormed out of the room. Tsunami followed after him shouting out his name in the process.

---------------------------------------

Sasuke glared hard at Naruto, the two shinobi were currently in a glaring contest as they waited for there sensei.

Sakura gave a quiet sigh and looked up toward the clear blue sky. A poof of smoke appeared in the small clearing of trees they were in. Standing in front of them was Kakashi, a crutch under one of his arms.

"Hello." said Kakashi, "Its time to start your training."

"Cool, what do we do, what do we do?!?" shouted Naruto, jumping up and down.

"We are going to work on your chakra control, first you-"

"Wait, what's chakra again?" asked Naruto, interrupting his sensei.

Kakashi sighed, and shook his head in disappointment, "Sakura would you mind explaining this to Naruto for me?"

' thought Kakashi. 

Sakura nodded her head and turned to her blonde haired teammate. "Okay Naruto, Chakra is the spiritual and physical energy of the body. by combining both together, you create jutsus. Physical and spiritual energys are attained by hard work and endurance."

Naruto stared at his pink-haired crush, his eyes wide. "Wow Sakura-chan! That's the most you have ever said! Your sooo smart!"

Sakura gave a small smile, but it was soon replaced with her normal blank expression from what Kakashi had to say next.

"Thank you Sakura that was perfectly right, but that is what was to be expected from our smartest shinobi." said Kakashi, with a smile under his mask. "Now, for your training, you will have to... Climb Trees."

The three genin sweat dropped.

"That's it ?!?!?!" screamed Naruto, "All we have to do is climb some dumb trees! I thought this was going to be more interesting!"

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Naruto calm down, you didn't let me finish. You do have to climb these trees, but with out using your hands."

Kakashi slowly walked over to a large tree. He placed one of his feet on the trunk, then the crutches, then his other foot. He calmly walk up the tree as if he was walking down a flat path. Until he reached his destination. Which was on the underside of a branch.

He slipped his hand into his weapons pouch and pulled out three kunai. he threw them to the ground to were they landed in front of his students.

"To do this, you will have to concentrate your chakra onto the soles of your feet,. Then, start your climb. once you feel you have lost your grip on the tree you will use that kunai and slash a mark into the bark of the tree. Each time your objective to pass your previous mark. Begin."

Naruto and Sasuke immediately began, buy first concentrating their chakra then running up there tree.

Sasuke started his climb with a fast pace and steadily moved up the tree, until he created an indent in the tree, causing him to jump backwards. He quickly slashed the tree and landed safely on the ground.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, how started up the tree, only to instantly fall back down on his head. 

"Is there something wrong?" asked Kakashi.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped what they were doing, and looked at their sensei. Only to see his one visible eye looking away from them. They followed his gaze, and were meet with Sakura's still form.

thought Sakura, her body slightly trembled.

Oh is there something wrong? Hehe you baby, trying to forget again are we? You are so pathetic. I mean you can't even control your own power.'

'S-Shut up, I don't know what your talking about!'

'Oh yeah I forgot your memory isn't quite what it use to be... oh well you pathetic weakling. I will make sure you remember sometime.'

Sakura frightful gaze turned into a hard glare of hate, small bits of memories returned to her, but not enough to fully remember.

"Sakura! Is there a problem?" asked Kakashi once again, a small hint of irritation in it.

Sakura snapped her eyes to Kakashi and shook her head.Kakashi gave one final look before looking back at his other two students.

Sakura quickly focused her chakra into the soles of her feet and ran up the tree, she closed her eyes in silent fear, until she reached the top branch.

Naruto averted his eyes back to his crush, "Hey Sakura-chan are you-" started Naruto, but stopped as soon as he realized that Sakura was not in sight. "Sakura-chan where are you! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked down from her branch and noticed Naruto running around in circles, screaming her name. She grabbed the kunai and threw it to the ground. causing Naruto to look up, along with Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Well well, looks like the only female on our team is the best at chakra control," Stated Kakashi, he looked down to Naruto, "I guess that means she is closes to becoming hokage." He looked at Sasuke, "and as for the Uchiha clan, they may not be so great."

Sasuke glared at his sensei then turned back to his tree. Naruto did the same.

------------- 

Hours passed by,Naruto and Sasuke both still trying to reach the top. Sakura had stopped a little while ago.

Naruto and Sasuke faced each other, then glared then turned back to there cut up trees. Sasuke was doing better than Naruto by a long shot.

Naruto gave a heavy sigh, then turned to Sakura, she gave him a questioning look as he walked over to her. Sasuke watched in silence.

"Ne, Sakura-chan can you help me?" asked Naruto sheepishly. Sakura nodded her head.

Kakashi watch the scene in front of his, with a content smile on his face.

--------Somewhere in the forest.-----------

"You must rest Zabuza..." said the tracker ninja, as he watched the sleeping swords men. A light click was heard and an old man with two other people came in to the room.

"So, the mighty Zabuza has fallen, what a shame, I guess there is no reason for you now, " said the old man, he reached his hand up to Zabuza's neck only to be stopped by the tracker ninja.

"Touch him, and you will die." said the ninja in a menacing voice. The old man pulled back and nursed his injured hand. Then quickly left the room.

"You didn't need to do that Haku, I was fine on my own." said Zabuza under his bed sheet was a kunai in his hand, ready to strike.

The tracker ninja known as Haku gave a content smile, and looked out the window.

Okay ,that was that chapter. Please Read and review, but no flames! Thank you!


End file.
